


Blind, Sightless, and Obtuse

by JamlessGenius



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: And you can take that from my cold dead hands:), BLACKPINK are sisters and love each other, Fairies, Gen, Jennie Kim is a Scaredy-Cat, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa is So Done, Lisa is gonna have way to much fun with this, Literally what are these tags, Magical Realism, Makane On Top, Oblivious, Oblivious BLACKPINK, Please Lisa is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Lisa has said on multiple occasions that she is not normal, walks around the dorm with her wings fully out, does magic on plants all the time. She isn’t hiding it. So why do her members still think she’s human?Or: The others try to confront fairy!Lisa about wearing “costumes” around the dorm.Or: Very clear one of them isn’t fully human but nobody notices for a while AU
Kudos: 11





	Blind, Sightless, and Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Birthday, Lisa!  
> This is honestly just a cute ficlet, have fun with it!
> 
> P.S. WHY ARE THERE SO FEW BLACKPINK TAGS D:

Lisa’s wings were out again today, it was much easier to move and dance without them, but it was much more comfy to keep them out. Rosé has commented that her fashion sense in and out of the dorm were so different that it was adorable, and Jennie was so amused but told them to keep her hobby a secret. Jisoo had just been confused and wondered if that made Lisa a buggy. 

The other girls were horrified and Jisoo had promptly stopped that train of thought.

Lisa, herself, was nearly completely unaware of the chaos she caused when she did “sleight of hand on their poor plant,” or decided to “walk around wearing glittery contacts for the day.” She had called herself a fairy when they’d confirmed their debut, and blatantly used magic around them because she trusted them. They knew by now, right?

So why were they sitting and having an “intervention,” of all things?

“Ah, Lisa, I know you really like wearing what you want and messing around with the plants in the dorm. But... it’s a little creepy,” Jennie admitted to her. Lisa blinked, her eyes flashing between their glamoured dark color and her natural emerald shine.

“Huh?”

“I’m just asking you to be careful, because I don’t know if you want that caught on cameras,” the rapper said slowly. Her eyes were uncomfortable, so were the downcast faces of the other girls.

“So you’re earning me to keep up the glamour when the cameras get here? I normally do that anyway.”

The girls exchanged looks again.

“That’s what we don’t want, I know you like your costumes and makeup...”

“I’m not worrying about that,” Lisa huffed. Her silly group mates were worried over nothing.

“Uh... okay?”

And Lisa walked off, wings folding into her back. 

“Lisa, there is stuff we still need to discuss!” Jisoo called out. She turned around, glamours up, and cocked her head at them. They gaped at the once again normal eyes and sudden absence of glittery wings.

“You need to teach me how you take out contacts so fast,” Rosé grumbled into the throw pillow in her lap. 

“What contacts?”

Lisa was utterly confused, by this entire discussion. The other girls shared a look. Was Lisa... really convinced she was a fairy?

Jisoo saw their faces and decided to take the gamble.

“So... if you’re a fairy, can you show us your wings?”

They knew what she was doing, if Lisa has to leave to get the wings, they could let her down slowly.

“I show them to you all the time, though?”

“Yeah, just one last look until we can’t see them so often! They’re so pretty, after all.” Rosé was false-cheery herself. They’d help their makane with whatever this was. She blushed, before checking the time on her phone.

“How long do we have until the camera crew gets here?”

“They come tomorrow,” Jennie offered. She knew this would help her figure things out.

Well, she thought she knew.

Until brilliant green flashed in her eyes, returning them to the glittery state that slightly terrified them, iridescent wings shooting out of her back like knives. She twiddled her fingers shyly,

“You never really did say to me that you wanted to see me without magic before. Or that I was pretty this way.”

Lisa...was a fairy? It didn’t compute. Wings? Sudden... transformation thingy? Those weren’t lights, those were real she could feel the warmth of life nexttoherface!

Jennie screamed.

Jisoo blinked, in shock, while Rosé poked at the wings as if to confirm that they were real.

Taking things in stride, Jisoo smiled at her.

“Well, pixie Lisa is still Lisa, and she’s beautiful no matter what.”

Lisa grinned softly before pausing, eyes widening before she looked at them on the verge of laughing.

“You guys... really hadn’t put it together by now?”

A trembling Jennie shook her head, and Lisa sighed.

“And here I thought you guys knew. I called myself a fairy, used magic in front of your faces, and walked around glamours down- YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEARING A COSTUME!” Lisa laughed so hard, as her voice rose. She began to wheeze as a slightly less in shock Jennie pat her back. 

“We get, we were blind,” Rosé snorted.

“Oh yeah, I’m holding this over your heads for a long time.” Lisa’s grin at them was blinding.

“Thanks, you know, for trusting us even though we were a little blind to it,” Jennie smiled weakly. “And Jisoo unnie was right, every side of you is beautiful. Our beautiful makane.” 

Lisa glomped the cute rapper, which quickly devolved into a group hug. Jisoo had to narrowly avoid our getting her eye poked out with a wing.

“Just so you guys know, I love you all, but I’m still changing your names to blind, sightless, and obtuse in my phone.”

“YAH! LALISA MANOBAN!”


End file.
